I Did It for the Queen
by Little.Miss.Meggie
Summary: Written for DrLoraDora as she gave me a plot idea and asked me to run with it using various pairings. This is the first of the 'Queen Trilogy' so please enjoy. View full plot description inside. One-shot unless she demands I continue. Feedback welcome, Please take rating into consideration. Smut. In no way linked to Mirrored Facade.


**So the lovely and almost-as-cool-as-me DrLoraDora and I were discussing the couples we each ship and she created me a plot prompt,**

**_'Bond is called in to headquarters after shooting a guy who seemed innocent. M says Bond, you had no reason at all to carry out such brutal actions, to which he replies, it was for the best. They argue and finally he says (Now standing incredibly close to M) I did it for you. Leans in and gently kisses her, to which she starts to protest but eventually gives in.'_**

**She then added,**

**_'You could do that same type of story line for each of the different couples but you'd have free range on the smut aspect'_**

**So here you are my love (And to all of you other beautiful, brilliant people deciding to read this) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She was glad he survived, but was it necessary to leave such a wake behind, millions worth destroyed, innocent lives lost and damaged, a foreign political nightmare and for what? So he can swagger home, drown his sorrows in a bottle of single malt and bed whichever pretty little pin-up girl he decided.

She struggled to work out which of those options twisted her stomach more. She knew she was soft on him, the word 'sentimental' making her cringe inwardly but what could she do. Her husband was gone, died of a heart attack in bed while she worked into the night. But even before their marriage was just a shell, a way to appear normal to their neighbours. He was her best friend and she loved him for it, but it stopped there, what they had worked and it suited them. They had both gotten past the need for anything more, and were content. She missed his company sometimes; it was nice to come home to someone. Her children were practically estranged to her due to their own busy schedules, the phone calls now and then when it was someone's birthday gave her the same amount of contact as she had with her postman. So Bond filled the void in her life, what could be done? A wistful moment once in a while and a main focus for when she found the 'itch' unbearable at night. It was expected, but she didn't let affect her work, much.

She sighed and leant back in her chair, he was late. She re-read the emailed manuscript of her conversation with Spain's Chief of Security. An unpleasant conversation for her as she hardly had a leg to stand on, yes the target was taken out, a threat to both countries. But did that excuse the destruction of a famous fountain? Which Bond skillfully managed to maim beyond repair by driving a Jaguar into it during a chase. Added to that was the general damage a car chase like that entails, particularly when there are two automatics being wheeled around like tennis balls in one of Murray's games. Added to those injured in the chaos, a suspicious death of one man in particular, found dead on the street by his flat, nothing overly incriminating but there were tell-tale signs of foul-play which were unmistakably British SIS, unmistakably Bond. She sighed again.

There was a knock at the door, she stood from her desk and called him in, her voice steely and harsh.

He entered, and for once looked chastised by his actions. She had no intention of letting him off gently however.

'Bond, what the fuck were you playing at?' Her voice had clipped, suppressed anger rippling in every syllable, he cringed but answered with his usual sarcasm.

'My job ma'am!'

'No! Your job was to deal with Castro brothers, not destroy half of Bilbao.'

'I had to, to get the job done!'

'Do you always have to be so dramatic?'

The only response to this was to fling his arms up in a pantomime style 'I give up' gesture and cross his arms over his chest, slumping back into his chair he gave her a half smile 'Ohh no I'm not'.

'Ohh ye… Fuck! Bond this is no time for your childish antics' He desperately wanted to stick his tongue out at this point 'The fact you cannot manage a job without causing major damage is neither here nor there, but are you aware how many civilians were injured!'

'With respect ma'am, that was not me!' that had riled him and he bristled in his seat, he had no intention hurting the public, Jesus his job was to protect them, she knew better than anyone he didn't want to hurt them.

'If you had kept them under control it would have been avoided.' Came her curt response as she stood from her chair, leaning on the desk and staring him down, his groin twitched involuntary. She was preparing for the kill, and he had no idea how to explain his actions without sounding, well, mad.

'Will you please explain why you think you have the right to kill this Isaac Ramirez!'

He smirked again and quirked an eyebrow. 'Well Ma'am' he leant forward in his chair 'I do have a license to kill'

'Yes but only those who I say, you have a license to kill who I say!'

She slammed her palm on the desk and his groin throbbed._ 'God that was hot!'_ He thought. She glared at him and pushed away from the desk

'How dare you sit there and defend yourself, as if you had the authority to take a man's life, an INNOCENT man's life, you had no reason at all to carry out such brutal actions, what made you think…'

'It was for the best' he cut in through gritted teeth.

'How?' She snapped, she'd moved towards the window, as she did when she was exasperated.

'He was… Dangerous' he looked at his hands, trying to formulate an explanation.

'How?' she asked again

'He was a threat, he was threatening…' He broke off and it was her turn for the melodrama, turning to look out with a huff, glaring out at London with her hands on her hips

'Bond, What on earth are you talking about?'

'You' It was quiet and husky, she looked over in surprise and found his eyes bright and shiny, almost teary.

'I'm talking about you and your life,' He stood and she turned fully towards him, arms falling to her side and her chest rising and falling as her heart fluttered.

'That man was obsessed with you, you didn't see his flat, his garage, what he had on his laptops.' He was now standing incredibly close but stopped as if to shake the memory away.

'I realised he was following me, assumed he was in with the Castro brotherhood, so naturally I returned the favour and my god.' He looked down at her

'I did it for you.' He almost whispered and she could see everything in his eyes, the fear, the protection, the love.

Her brain was still comprehending his words so she had no time to react as he ducked his head and kissed her softly, his hands gently resting on her hips. They stood there for what felt like an eternity before she pulled back. She put her hand to her mouth and turned slightly, not altogether pulling out of his grip but avoiding his eyes. He used his to his advantage, pulling her against him and whispering to her.

'I didn't kill him in cold blood, he was obsessed, he wanted to kill you but not before… before causing as much uproar as possible to Six and probably a lot to you' he felt her melt against him as she listened, her hand slipping down from her mouth to his bicep.

'He's been watching you, got photos of you everywhere, TV's and computers somehow linked up to footage of you… I figured he had cameras in your house' She pulled away and snapped her head to look at him. A sickly, gut-wrenching fear took over and she gripped his arm tightly. She felt a hand on her back, pulling her into him more and his hot breath against her face.

'I've done it, they are gone and so is he' her fear loosened but she stayed tucked into him, lowering her head again to avoid his eyes as her mind began re-running the past few months.

'He seemed infatuated by you, your routines and your… activities…' He trailed of as the stills of her in her bed re-appeared in front of his eyes.

'Could he hear? With the footage I mean' she asked curtly, he just nodded. 'Explains how he knew who you were then.' He looked at her as she broke away from him a little to look out the window, eyes blazing.

'He thought I was your lover, and I think had plans to torture me while I watched… watched what you were doing and then send you footage before coming after you himself!' his voice broke, he was more scared about her than the idea of torture.

He moved closer, closer than she'd ever permit him normally 'I want you to let me protect you, look after you, even if it's just tonight, I've never been more scared than when realised his intentions, It made me realise I want to protect you, not just the country, let me look after you, show you how I care?' She turned fully back into his embrace and cupped his cheek, his eyes pleaded to her and she couldn't find her voice, she nodded to him. Smiling as he pulled her close and buried his face in her neck.

He kissed her again, an eager, expressive kiss that stole all oxygen from the room and left them dizzy. She ran her hand down his chest to the hem of his suit trousers. His hiss of pleasure was enough and she tried to undo his belt, but he removed her hands and took hold of them in his own. She looked up at him and the justification that he was after something physical fell away as she saw genuine emotion in his eyes, her breath left her again, his eyes were clear and dry but the emotion conveyed was enough to make her melt. She suddenly understood how it was only almost perfect with her dear Alan. Despite his attributes he had never looked at her like this.

She moved away and walked to her desk, he followed her, holding her hand as if scared she would leave him there, she lifted herself up and kissed him, he almost whimpered at it and she realised she'd proven to them both she wasn't just succumbing to his wish and that she wanted this to. The fact that it seemed to mean more to him that she would kiss him than allow him to fuck her made her heart swell. She took his hand and pressed it you her lips, before telling him to call down to the reception for a car to pick them on the corner the other side of the Vauxhall Bridge.

As he did this she wrote a quick reply email informing the investigation team to search the garage and computers and forward all details to her office immediately. She shut her computer off and collected her things.

She turned to him again, noticing how he seemed to still be slightly out of it, she stepped up to him again and he wrapped his arm around her protectively. Her voice was quiet and unthreatening; she didn't want to be his boss at that moment. She wanted more, realising she had for a while.

'Come home?'

He smiled a genuine little smile that lit up his darkened features and they turned to leave, he took her hand and brought it to his face, rubbing her open palm against his cheek and kissing her wrist, his eyes holding hers as he leant down to kiss her. The sensations in her body were paramount; it had been a long time since she'd been kissed, she couldn't remember when she'd been kissed like this. He took a shuddering breath that rippled through her and let her go, she opened the office door and walked out, her character unchanged from the fearless queen that she was known to be. He followed suit, nothing out of the ordinary, he followed her to the elevator, happy that it was late and most of the personnel had either gone, or were buried deep in the complex. In the elevator she stood in front of him and leant back against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head to her shoulder.

As soon as they were clear of the lobby and were in the darkened street he removed his hand from her back and took her hand, they walked the short walk and crossed the road to avoid any unwanted attention, in the chilly night. He was very quiet, running over something in his mind; he leant on the brick wall of the corner and looked at the floor. They stood in silence for a second, waiting for the car, she moved to stand between his legs and kissed him gently.

'Did you see the footage?' she asked standing very close to him, again he didn't speak, this time shaking his head, swallowing and then looking at her. 'I saw the images, stills of what you were doing, but I couldn't help but look, I was trying to find something to nail him with, I planned to bring him in, but I got angry and'

She cut him off with another tender kiss, conveying that she was no longer angry at him for killing Isaac. As the unmarked taxi pulled up, they climbed in the back and he sat by the window, she sat next to him, very close, and he moved his leg so she could put hers over his, her head resting on his shoulder. Their hands were resting on their laps; she reached hers over and entwined their fingers looking up at him. He looked down at their hands and she watched him swallow down his emotion, she craned her neck and whispered to him.

'In the footage, it's your name I'm calling, that's why he assumed you were my lover.' She felt his breath catch, the hand holding hers tightened and he slowly started running his fingers over her thigh. She again looked into his eyes and saw the deep blue orbs sinking deep into her heart. He was bearing his soul to her through his eyes and in doing so was repairing some of her broken one. She let her head fall against his shoulder and they sat in pleasant silence as they made their way through London. They both watched his hand as it drew its symphony onto her leg, starting at the knee and working its way down, it wasn't sexual, it was almost lulling but she couldn't help admitting it was one of the most erotic moments of her life, as they pulled up she suddenly became aware of her breathing, laboured and shallow. She turned her head to his neck and nipped at the skin.

They hurried out of the taxi and onto the quiet, upmarket street what she lived. They walked up the steps to her house and she let them in, he helped her out of her coat before placing a firm but still caring kiss on her lips.

The kiss built up as he circled her in his arms and held her against him, alluring but protective. Her hands wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss and running her tongue languidly over his bottom lip. His moan sent shivers down her spine to pool at the bottom of her stomach, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and found his. They began toying with eachother slowly finding out exactly what the other liked, she could feel him pressing into her hip and gently rotated them, causing an audible gasp from him. They broke the kiss and she smiled at him, glad to of gotten to the great James Bond. He obviously realised her amusement and dipped his head to her neck nipping at the skin before laving his tongue across the agitated skin, the effect being a startled gasp turned to throaty moan that only built up the tension between them.

As they broke apart M suddenly came to her senses and realised they were stood in her hallway. She took his hand again and began to move further into the house,

'would you like a drink?' she asks politely, 'I'm not used to entertaining guests, particularly…'

Turning around she found him very close, the height difference meant that she found herself mm's from his heart. She lifted her hand and laid it over his chest, fingers splayed. She could feel the pounding beneath and let out the breath she wasn't sure she'd been holding. It was as if the last barrier had lowered, her final defense to this being merely a casual occurrence. Her hand began to move upwards, the tip of her middle finger dipping into the groove between his collarbones feeling him swallow before tracing her hand around the curve of his neck and up onto his face. She looked him in the eye as she caressed his cheek and brushed her thumb across his lips. She didn't know how to move on, she wanted him, more than ever and now it was within her reach, she was unsure how to move them forward. He seemed to almost read her mind, as he took her hand and placed it back onto his heart before pulling her into his embrace. Her hand stayed routed to it's spot on his chest by his as he kissed her, tracing her lips with his tongue, he moved down her neck and across her collarbone over the fabric. She let her eyes close and her head fall back. He began to lead her through her house, neither commenting on how he knew his way around.

Once they had reached the bedroom he reached for the light switch but she stopped him by grabbing his outstretched arm and lowering it to her breast. He groaned as he gently massaged it and she felt a wave of lightheadedness as the coil wound tighter in her stomach but he soon released her and moved away into the room.

'I want to be able to see you'

'but...'

'please?' his voice was soft and gentle as he switched the bed side light on, again neither commented on how he knew which her side of the bed was hers. The light was warm and soft and gave the room a rich feel, or maybe that was him, either way the room was warmer than it had been long since her husband past away.

He moved back to her side and kissed her lovingly, he kept her distracted with kisses as he began to remove her pristine work clothes. The kiss broke as she felt the skirt fall to the ground, she looked down to see her shirt, unbuttoned completely and loosely hanging from her arms with her legs bare to all as she stood in her kitten heels and underwear, she gasped and looked away. Away from James but more importantly away from herself. He removed her shirt fully and kissed her neck. Hands traveling up her sides and encircling her. He kissed the path from her collarbone to her ear.

'Olivia you're so beautiful'

She felt her legs go weak and heard the whimper without realising she had made it, she didn't know how he knew her name but she liked the way it sounded on his tongue and the warmth inside her began to grow even more.

She would never have expected herself to really be in a position like this but she suddenly trusted herself in his hands, it was where she had longed to be. He practically lifted her onto the bed but followed close behind, he lay half over her but kept his weight off. They kissed again, building momentum as she fumbled with his clothing. When everything was loosened and undone he removed himself from the bed long enough to pull things away. His chest and abdomen, toned and tanned, made her heart work over time.

'Do you need anything?' he asked, climbing back onto the bed, she kissed him for his kindness, pulling him back down and over her again, encouraging more weight than before. As he began to explore he realised how much he wanted to do this right, drawing back he moved his hand to the back of her head, teasing her short hair

'Tell how you like it?'

she suddenly froze beneath him and looked sheepish, turning her head off to her side of the room. 'I… I always imagined you down on me'

'Is that so?'

'It's just something no-one has ever done to me and I just always imagined you…'

'you're telling me that while a being a OO you never...'

'They were always marks' she practically whined 'It wasn't about my enjoyment, I'd give them what they would need and well, that would be it...' she was mumbling now, avoiding eyes contact, as if embarrassed to admit it.

'So what about when you were married? Did he not bother or try to...'

'Do not talk smack about my husband James, he was a good man! He was just old-fashioned, sex was never a big thing with us, we were very basic! We would have sex, he'd tell me he loves me then roll over and go to sleep.' She began to reach down for him, 'I just thought you'd want to know, what I thought about..' she was silenced with a fierce kiss, the most aggressive by far as his tongue sort out every shadow from her mouth, she kept her eyes shut as he kissed her face, down her neck where he paid particular attention to the pulse points. She was already gasping and moaning as he moved further down to her breasts before beginning down her naval. She wanted to be clear and tried to sit up, 'you don't have too'.

'I always fantasised about doing this to you', he nipped just above her hip 'trust me' he whispered and pressed his forehead to her naval, his breath alone between her legs caused her to squirm, this was more than she had ever felt before and it was the tidal wave of new sensations that caused her to lie back down again as he kissed her thighs.

He kissed his way up to between her legs and blew against her swollen lips, her hips bucked up off the bed and she gripped his hair. He placed a kiss against her clit and was rewarded with a moan, then two. Each time he moved his mouth over her she began to get louder, her pleasure evident in her echoes of his name. As she grew restless beneath him he entered one finger then two into her, curling and flexing them in rhythm to his tongues movement across her bud. She was teetering on the edge, her body hot and prickly with built-up tension, her heart beating so hard she could feel it in her ears and her mind blank to anything but the sensations being given to her. It was so different to the feel of receiving them herself. He reached up and rubbed her pad of his thumb over her breast, still sticky with her juices, as air in the room hit it, her nipple tightened even more, he pushed his fingers deep into her and sucked her little nub into his mouth, all the sensations together pushed her over. She arched against his hand as the orgasm struck, her hand still tightly gripping his hair and the bed sheet, moaning his name over and over as she did when she was alone. He continued his exploration until the aftershocks wore down, crawling back up the bed, over her, and paid special attention to both her breasts. He kissed her on the mouth and she responded immediately, clinging to him and pulling him close to her body. He was rock hard.

'I would do it again in a heartbeat' he said as her muscles began to relax again, he knew she would need a couple of minutes for the sensitivity to settle

'That, I'm sure it can be arranged James' She said running a hand down his forearm.

'No, well, I would… but not just that, I will protect you, always, I need you.'

'I need you a hell of a lot more than you need me, what do I do for you James really except send you to risk yourself for me' he cupped her face now and her heart fluttered again, the M part of her brain drew attention to the fact she was in bed with her agent, but the Olivia overruled and she allowed herself this luxury. They were already this far, with her naked beneath him still recovering from the orgasm of her life and she hadn't even touched him yet.

'you are my constant, you are always here, I come home for you, you never realised how much I needed you. How much I wanted you'

'surprisingly the collection of Barbie dolls never suggested..' she quipped with a hint of a smirk.

He rolled off to the side but kept his hand on her skin, tracing lines over her still overheated flesh

'Well you being married, and my boss so they were deterrents enough'

She felt suddenly quite uneasy, 'James... I am still your boss, how does that affect you?'

'I nearly lost you, I know I don't want that option again, but this is whatever you let it become...don't answer now, let me look after you tonight and serve you breakfast in bed tomorrow then once I've gone you can think about it logically and call me to decide where this goes' he kissed her mouth. 'please?'

'I like that plan'

He kissed her passionately and allowed her to take the lead in the kiss, he trailed his hand down to test her sensitivity, expecting a whimper or hiss, but his probing fingers were rewarded with a moan that broke their kiss. He rolled her onto her back and positioned himself at her entrance, her nails biting at his shoulders as he eased himself into her. He rocked gently into her, whispering sweet compliments and promises of protection, romance and compassion. She arched against him as he broadened his strokes into her. Her hands found his biceps and she clutched to them, somehow she felt more comfortable with him than with any of her other lovers. She could feel the spring in her stomach and the ripples of pleasure that began to erupt in her, she felt an emotional pull at her chest and she sort his mouth for a powerful, emotive kiss to convey her feelings, he began to pound into her as their mouths communicated all that had been said. His breathing was ragged and harsh, he could feel all the emotion from the last week beginning to fade as he focused on the woman falling apart beneath him. He moved a hand between them and the expert rotations of his thumb sent her over the edge for the second time that evening, with him following shortly after. He kissed her hard and swallowed her moans. His mind at complete ease with her, happily sated for the first time in a long while.

He rolled them both over with him still buried inside and they both fell into a slumber, waking only when their bodies were chilled from the rooms temperature. M eased off Bond, smiling at the groan he made. They slid under the covers and faced each other,

'I like calling you James' she said as she moved his hair tenderly

'I like calling you Olivia, but something tells me I'll have to be good to get away with that' He took her hand and brought it to his lips, before resting them, entwined between the pillows

'If you're really good'

'Ohh yeah,' he smiled to her, 'What if I wanna call you Oli, how good do I have to be then?'

She kissed him and moved her leg in between his as he rolled on his back

'I liked Oli when I was younger, I was only Olivia with my parents and teachers and then Alan, but you are gonna have to stick around for that privilege'

He snapped his head to her with a look of confusion, 'Is that an offer?'

'I prefer invitation but yes I think so' she smiled as he looked relieved and excited all at once. 'But no nickname at work' she said sternly.

'Well until I prove how good I can truly can be' He said with a wink, 'I'll settle for Your Majesty in public'

Her carefree laughter rang out into the night as the fax printer in the stately office of the Vauxhall Building, began to print the report filed by the MI6 clean up squad listing the full details of the investigation, an issue to be dealt with tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, if you did, thank the lord! Please review and tune in for the other two in this set, if you didn't, your comments are also valid and appreciated but please be kind in your wording… Love you all**


End file.
